


Before the Day Starts

by littlestbandmerchshop



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom!Finn, M/M, Masturbation, Poe is loud, Smut, handjobs, poe is a busy guy, rey makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestbandmerchshop/pseuds/littlestbandmerchshop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We better make this quick because we have breakfast in twenty minutes, and then I have a meeting with the General." Poe whispered.<br/>--<br/>Finn blows Poe before their day starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Day Starts

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a look into what I think the new trio's relationship is like.

Finn was woken up by the sound of the shower in his and Poe's shared quarters on the resistance base.

Poe was singing in the shower, as he always does. Finn loved Poe's voice.

He said multiple times that he should perform for the rest of the base but, of course, Poe declined.

After a few minutes, the shower water stopped, and Poe exited the bathroom with a towel around his waist, still singing.

"Good morning, babe." Finn smiled brightly at his boyfriend.

"Morning." Poe grabbed some clothes from a chair, and started drying off with his towel. With Poe's body now fully exposed, Finn's attention was grasped hard by the sight of his well endowed boyfriend.

Poe didn't notice his staring at first, but after he dried his fluffy hair with the towel, he saw his gorgeous boyfriend stare him up and down with his deep chocolate eyes.

"Like what you see?" Poe smirked. "Mmm... Yes, I do." Finn's eyes flickered from Poe's crotch to his face. "I really do."

Poe threw his towel and his clothes somewhere.

"We better make this quick because we have breakfast in twenty minutes, and then I have a meeting with the General." Poe whispered.

"I just wanna suck you off." Finn whispered back.

Poe moaned.

Finn pressed Poe's shoulders so he would lay down. Finn started kissing him deeply, while running his hands down his chest, and abdomen.

"Stars, Finn. You're beautiful." Poe panted. Poe was already very excited, Finn didn't have to do much before Poe's penis was fully erect.

Finn gripped the base of Poe's dick firmly, and started licking the head. He started suckling lightly on it while rubbing his palms on Poe's thighs.

Finn went further down until the tip hit the back of his throat. Then, Finn started bobbing his head up and down. Poe was moaning loudly above him, which would have made Finn smile if his mouth wasn't full.

Poe's fingers gripped the back of Finn's neck and started to massage his dark skin.

Finn swirled his tongue around Poe, and took him even deeper into his mouth. Finn was determined to deep throat his boyfriend, because he knew just how much he liked it.

Finn relaxed his jaw, and evened his throat out, and slid Poe's dick deeper. Poe gasped.

"Fi--" Poe began but his words were caught in his throat, he let out a long, deep moan in place of his sentence, now long forgotten.

Finn was trying his hardest not to gag. Finn's teeth made a slight appearance when Poe jolted his hips involuntarily.

Poe screamed, at the pain and also the pleasure of being in such a tight space. Finn swallowed a couple of times, breathing harshly out of his nostrils.

"I'm...so close, b-baby." Poe sighed. Finn slipped off of Poe's penis, and started jerking him off with his hand.

He used his other hand to wipe the spit and pre-cum off of his mouth.

Poe yelled. Finn's pretty sure the whole base heard him. Poe was very loud. Poe came with a long, loud moan.

After awhile of heavy breathing, Poe rolled over to stand up. "Thanks, baby." He kissed Finn's forehead. "Do you need me to..?" Poe gestured toward Finn's crotch.

"Oh. No, honey. It's fine. I'll take care of it. You get to your meeting." Finn smiled. Poe winked, and dressed quickly.

He gave Finn another kiss on the lips before he left. Finn sighed. He was content.

He loved his boyfriend so much.

There was a knock at the door, a specific knock only one person used to warn Finn they were coming in. The door whooshed open, and a beautiful brunette stood in the doorway. Rey walked through and closed it behind her.

"Hey, Finny!" She bounced onto the bed. "Hey! Rey-ee..." Finn tried to say, and laughed when it sounded the way it did. Rey laughed at him.

"You ready for lightsaber training?" Rey asked, smiling her wide smile. "Yes! I just... I need to take care of something first." Finn began to sit up, when Rey noticed his erection.

"Ah, that's why Poe was so flushed. I passed by him in the hallway." Rey shot a devilish smirk at him, "I'll be in the training quarters. You join me when you're ready." Rey turned on her heel and the door whooshed open again, she waved and winked and she was gone.

Finn ripped his sweatpants down as quickly as possible and wrapped his cold fingers around his dick. He pumped fast, chasing his orgasm.

He just wanted to get it over with so he could go on with his day. He thought about his gorgeous boyfriend. How he wanted him to take advantage of his body and ram him like there was no tomorrow.

He came very quickly at the thought of Poe hitting it and quitting it, as he said one time.

Finn still wasn't very educated on this type of thing but he knew how everything worked, at least.

After he was done, he took a quick shower and met up with Rey and Luke in the training quarters.

Little did Finn know, that when he was done with training, Poe would be all laid out for Finn to take advantage of later that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!! Please leave kudos or feedback!! :)


End file.
